Total Drama World Cruise Again?
by Green and purple hero
Summary: Hey guys. Apparently my last story broke some rule of the Fanfiction guidelines. and i found out which one... it is just sad that i can't keep my wonderful reviews, that made me laugh. this was my most reviewed story too. i mean 50 reviews in three chapters that's sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I recently got a Laptop! Christmas rocks doesn't it! Anyways, I have been practicing my writing skills, and have decided I am ready to post my own season of total drama all-stars. It will be entitled "Total Drama World Cruise" So, I am looking for 12 OCs to compete. The form will be included in the story below…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total drama series or the Oc's you send in. However I do own this laptop, my brain and Link The Intern.**

* * *

><p>"Hello." Said a certain sadistic host, sporting a signature grin. "My name is Chris Mclean… and I got bored of all my old toys." As he said this pictures of previous Total Drama Campers flashed on the screen next to him. "And so this is why I am requesting 12 new campers to compete in the sixth installation of the Total Drama Series… Total… Drama… World Cruise!" The camera zooms out to show a large cruise liner behind the host. "If you think that you have what it takes to bring home one million dollars, then simply fill out this form…" Chris holds up his hand only to realize the form isn't there. "INTERN I NEED A FORM" Chris shouts. Quickly an intern runs into the shot. He hands Chris a paper and the looks at the screen. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He is dressed in all black, and has a hood covering his head.<p>

"Oh is that on?" the intern asks

"Yeah, now GET OUT OF MY SHOT" Chris demands.

"Ok" The intern says and appears to be leaving. Chris is about to speak, when the intern turns around. " Hi my name is Link and…"

"ENOUGH" Chris roars, as he pushes the intern off the dock into the water. Chris remembers he is on camera and smiles "Now just fill out this form and send it in." Chris holds the form up to the camera.

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Backstory**

**Strengths (min 3)**

**Weakness and fears (at least 3)**

**Hero or villain:**

**Popular?:**

**Any additional info: **

**Challenge suggestions (min. 1)**

**Would you like to see more of Link the intern?:**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Fill out the form for a chance to get in. If I have any updated info on who is in or out, I will post. Also if you do not fill out the app completely (you can add things if you want) your character will not be accepted… but if I like you character I will tell you what to fix in an update.<strong>

**Hopefully I will update with new info soon**

**-Keep Rockin **

**GPH (Green and Purple Hero)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here it is… An updated list of who is in, will be written in this chapter. (if your character is not accepted it may be because of a problem in the app.. this is a problem for only one person who did not fill out a challenge idea. I like their character. Read the authors note at the bottom to find out if this person is you.**

**Disclaimer: Well, one can dream can't they? I do not own the Total Drama Series…. And trust me  
>I checked multiple times. <strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear to god you are the worst intern EVER!" Chris Shouted. Not noticing the camera was rolling.<p>

Link, who is facing Mclean looks sincerely sorry. "I didn't mean to spill your coffee… or lose your dog… Or crash your limo… Or ruin your screenshot, I just wanted to say Hi to the fans."

"Well you can Say hi to the door… Because you're fired!" Chris shouted. Neither of them had realized the camera was rolling yet.

"You can't fire me. I'm under contract, until the end of the Total Drama Series!" Link shouted, holding up A Contract.

Chris, Glanced over the fine print of their written agreement, and his face resigned as he said "Wow taken down by my own fine print." Chris sighed. For a moment Link grinned, until he realized that the camera was rolling. He whispered something into the host's ears, and Mclean turned around wide eyed. "Is that on?" Mclean Questioned the Cameraman, despite already knowing the answer. The camera shook up and down once, to answer yes. "Well… Crap" Mclean Mumbled. Quickly he grinned and said. "Welcome back to…. TOTAL DRAMA WORLD CRUISE!"

Before Chris could continue, Link Came back with a rather large Apology Card, for the shabby work he'd been doing. "Hey Chris, I know this might not be the best time, but I wanted to apologize to you on camera…" Link was cut off when Mclean turned around and gave Link a Death glare. "I'll come back later." Link tried. No luck, swiftly Mclean took the card out of Link's hands, and pushed link off the dock… Again.

Mclean Looked in the card and took out the hundred dollar gift card to "Torture and Beyond." "Oooo my Favorite!" Mclean Exclaimed "Almost makes up for the kid always BEING IN MY SHOT" Mclean Yells loud enough for link to hear it. Chris grins again "Anyway I would like to announce the names of some of the new contestants who will be competing on a slightly more dangerous competition." The host laughs as he looks down at the gift card. "The newest accepted contestants are…

**The Idiotic Failure- 16 year old Larry Monsol. (Flim-Flam Brothers)**

**The Hipster- 17 year old Dominic Zales. (XxMasterHawkexX, A/N thanks for offering to help me if I need anything I should be fine but, thanks)**

**The Outgoing Radio Host- 17 year old Astrid Contraire (CLovleyLittleReader)**

**And…**

**The Heartless Artist- 17 year old Sasori Danna (GangstaZEBRA) **

**The Musical Goddess- 16 year old Brianna Palmer (singer97)**

**The Rock And Roll Guy- 16 year old Corey Parker (Singer97)**

**The Peace maker- 16 year old Pace Jones (I added a last name for you …Pikascootaloo)**

**The Cheater- 17 year old Dylan Anderson (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**The Broken hearted- 17 Year old Addison Smith**

"That's it" Chris Exclaimed "8 puny contestants… A FAILURE. A HEARTLESS ARTIST WHAT IS THIS CRAP." Chris shouts.

Link, now out of the water walks up to the camera "Sounds cool to me can't wait to meet you guys… But first, we still need 3 more contestants all must be girls. Then we can have TOTAL DRAMA WORLD CRUISE…" Chris turns around and shoves Link. A Splashing sound is heard as the camera fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys you heard it the apps are still open. * 3 girls needed * Now, the person who still has a chance to get in is … Ophelia Harper<strong>, **Made by A-chanthegreat. Keep sending in those Apps. Also by far more than a 50% vote link will be staying. Thank you for all who sent in OCS**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's it… Time's up the competition is over! Winning the last three spots are**

**The Blabbermouth- 15 Year old Natalie Davies**

**The Tough Outcast- 16 year old Ruby Norman**

**And….**

**The other Hipster- 16 year old Anastaysia Makarov**

**If your Oc did not make the cut…. I am sorry, but this was the best cast list for the story, This does not mean your Oc Was bad, it's just that all the Oc's on this cast list are amazingly good. **

**If your Oc made the cut… Congratulations, you have a high caliber OC worth being in this story. Please pay attention to the following rules:**

**1. Failure to Review to two chapters in a row, without an explanation may result in elimination. (Pm-ing me does count as a review)**

**2. If I am not representing your OC the way you want I am sorry. Just tell me and I will fix my mistake. **

**3. If you are so upset with my story that you want your OC out of it… Just tell me and I will eliminate them from the competition.**

**4. I will update as frequently as possible but never more than once a day, you may want to check the site every day for an update.**

**5. Do not cry or complain when you OC is eliminated, and know that there is a chance for them to return.**

**6. Post Merge: I will start doing Playa De Loser Chapter (with a twist of course.)**

**7. There will be BTS Chapters. (These chapters will have no challenges Or eliminations, rather character interactions. Link will mainly only be in these chapters) (BTS stands for Behind the Scenes, and will be labeled as a BTS chapter.**

**8. At No point will Link enter the competition**

**9. This first chapter is special, because it does not have a challenge or elimination but is not a behind the scenes episode. This chapter will introduce everybody.**

**10. You should always read what is in bold… it is important**

**11. Enter "Purple People Play Piccolo's perfectly," in your first review so that I know you read the rules. Failure to do show may result in elimination**

**12. Throughout the story I will ask you questions in the second authors note… Answering them is required. One will always be, "what pairings do you see/want to see?" BTW Link is available for**

**Disclaimer: I only own Link and this Laptop... Oh and my Brain… I think?**

* * *

><p>Chris Smiled his signature Grin. "Hello and Welcome back To Total Drama WORLD CRUISE." He paused for Dramatic Effect. "As you have probably heard the Apps are now CLOSED. We have collected all of our necessary contestants. So… It's time to meet them."<p>

"First up, The Radio Host Astrid Contraire." A black limo drove up to the dock, and then screeched to a halt. A girl, came out of the back seat of the car. She wore blue jeans, And a loose Grey shirt, with Pink Floyd triangle on it. Her black laced up boots, made little noise as she walked up to Chris and the Dock. Her emerald eyes studied Mclean for a few seconds as if waiting for him to speak. "Hello Astrid." Chris offered.

"Hi Chris." Astrid Greeted. It was then that Link jumped into the camera shot. Astrid jumped back slightly startled.

Link quickly looked over Astrid. He that her straight brown hair had a single blonde streak in it, and her signature pink coral headphones around her neck. "Wait… you're THE Astrid Contraire, from the radio show?" Link asked

Astrid smiled. She was always happy to meet a fan… Even if they were a little… Odd. "Yes I am." Astrid Confirmed.

"Wow pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan…" Link avoided eye contact. To him this was like meeting a huge celebrity. He often listened to Astrid's Show at night. He hesitated before he said. "It's a darn shame your radio show is on a break." Link's face sunk, assuming that this would be news to her.

"Wait…. WHAT?" Astrid Demanded.

Chris chuckled. "Oh you didn't know… The contract you signed has a no cross-promotion contract... Which means your show is on a forced break." Astrid's frowned, clearly upset, but didn't bother to protest. "And as for you Link… I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THE CONTESTESTANTS."

"Yes Mr. Mclean" Link said sadly walking out of the camera's view.

"Now Astrid, the temporary confessional is in the porter-potty over there" Chris said pointing behind the camera. "The producers want you to make an opening confessional."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Astrid:**

Astrid sat on the Toilet. (Seat down of course.) "I can't believe Mclean thought I would give up my show that easy." Astrid said. She pulled a laptop out of her luggage. "Music is just too important for me to give up. To all my fans, my show will go on as expected tonight."

* * *

><p>"Next, we have The Hipster… 17 year old Dominic Zales." Another black limo drove up to the dock replacing the old one. The back door was open and a… interesting person came out.<p>

"Hey Chris" Dominic Shouted.

"Welcome Dominic." Chris greeted. Dominic, standing at 5 foot 9' wore quite an interesting outfit. He was wearing, a red white and blue dress shirt, that was covered by a black blazer. The blazer, only had the top two buttons buttoned. His hair was dyed midnight purple, and was extra-long on the top and faded out to the sides. Dominic, carried his luggage to a bench on the opposite side of Astrid. "Ok Dominic, go make a confessional over there" Chris demanded, much as he did with Astrid.

"But I don't have anything I want to say" Dominic said very confused.

"I DON'T CARE" Chris Shouted. Dominic slowly walked away, to the confessional.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Confessional<span>**

**Dominic:**

Dominic looked around the confessional. "Honestly this is pointless" Dominic said looking annoyed. "I have nothing to say this makes NO SENSE" Dominic shouted.

"I Heard That" Mclean yelled back.

"Good" Dominic replied.

* * *

><p>"Here comes the Idiotic Failure… Larry Monsol." Chris Announced. Another Limo drove up to the dock. A scrawny boy wearing a brown shirt, beige pants and black shoes. He had light brown hair, and beady black eyes, they jumped from Chris, to Astrid, to Dominic, and back to Chris. If you knew him well, you would be able to tell that he was nervous… and scared, really scared. If you didn't know him, he just appeared to be checking out the competition.<p>

"Well?" he questioned, as if he was expecting applause. When none came he picked up his luggage, and sat by Dominic. He looked up at the much taller competitor. "Don't get your hopes up…" He started and hesitated slightly, so slightly it was unnoticeable if your weren't looking for it, before he said this next part, "I'm coming home with the money for my..." He paused. However, this time long enough for everybody to notice. Dominic looked down on Larry. Larry noticed the others were close to picking up his weakness, and gathered the strength to finish his sentence. "I'm bringing this money home for my father."

Still looking at Larry, Dominic said Very simply, yet very angrily. We'll see."

Link quickly walked up behind Astrid and whispered to her "Wow Drama… I'd advise you to stay away from them." Astrid jumped at his sudden presence, before she calmed down.

"Um yeah sure…" Astrid whispered back. She was really confused on why an intern would give her advice, but brushed it off.

"Ooo Drama" Chris said with a glint in his eyes. He looked like a kid in the candy shop. That was before he noticed link talking to Astrid. "LINK" Chris Screeched.

"Sorry Mr. Mclean." Link sighed, walking back out of the camera shot.

"Anyway Larry Confessional now" Chris demanded. Larry walked in the direction of the confessional.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Larry:**

Larry sat in the confessional grinning. "Hey that's how a really champ does it, huh Dad?" After saying this he gets a sad, thoughtful look in his eyes. Larry couldn't help but think of how his Dad would beat him when he got home if he didn't get that right. He recovered quickly remembering he was on camera and said "The competition better watch out… Because I REALLY don't want to go home… I mean I really want that Million. Larry chuckles nervously

**Dominic: **

Dominic still looked angered. "Who does that kid think he is!"

**Astrid:**

Astrid still looked a little confused as she sat in the confessional. "Why is Link giving me advice… I mean he's an intern, can't he get in trouble for that."

* * *

><p>"Here comes our fourth competitor." Chris Starts "The Broken Hearted, 17 year old Addison Smith…" Unlike the first three times, no limo showed up…<p>

"Um Chris, hate to bother you but where is the limo? Dominic asked. Immediately after the question was asked, two black limo's pulled up alongside each other. When the first door opened, a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes… well blue eye. The other eye was covered by her bangs. She wore a black strapless top, and blue jeans. She looked sad.

"Look Dylan back off!" She yelled at another limo. And, as if on cue **(A/n: Or written fabulously in a fan fiction… Sorry couldn't resist) **a teenage boy stepped out of the second limo."

"Oooo" Chris said in response. "Things are about to get heated." The boy had short, brown spikey hair and green eyes. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt, and blue jeans. His brown boots thumped on the dock as he walked towards Addie.

"Addie, honey we can work this out" The boy, Dylan, tried.

"For all of you at home, The boy is Dylan Anderson, he's seventeen years old, and he is the cheater… He's kind of snake… picked him out myself what do ya think." Chris explained.

"Ha, See" Addie exclaimed "Even Chris Mclean thinks your messed up. And he's well… He's Chris Mclean. You can't just cheat on me with my best friend and then pretend like nothing happened!"

"But I love you" Dylan demanded.

"Did you love me when-"Addie started.

"Ok, as much as I love to see you guys kill each other." Chris interrupted "We have a schedule to catch up with." Mclean finished pointing to his watch.

"Fine" Addie and Dylan shouted at Chris in unison.

They both sat down, and Link walked up to Addie. "Hey I'm sorry Dylan cheated-"Link started.

"LINK" Chris yelled for the thousandth time. As Link yet again walked off camera, Chris continued "Anyway Addie, Dylan go make your first confessionals over there," Chris pointed them in the direction of the confessional. The two walked off camera bickering.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Addie:**

Addie sat crying in the confessional. She looked up and mumbled. "This is gonna be a long, sad Expirence if he's here. And I came here to have fun." She started to cry again before she's softly said "But hey that intern was nice to me. Maybe I could hang out with him when we're not doing challenges."

Dylan banged on the confessional door "You tell me who this Intern is… I WILL TEAR HIM APART" He shouted.

**Dylan:**

Dylan sat in the confessional booth "Don't you worry about me fans." He started. "I'll get Addie back… AND I'LL KILL THAT INTERN!"

**Link:**

Link observed the inside of the temporary confessional. "Cool" He said. "Chris said I was so popular in the ratings, that I could use the confessional anytime I want… as long as I don't cut into Mclean Screen time… Patent Pending."

* * *

><p>Addie and Dylan came back from the confessional. Addie's face was read from tears as she sat next to Astrid. "Holy Crap are you Ok?" Astrid asked.<p>

"Kind of, thanks, but I really don't want to talk about it." Addie Pleaded.

"Ok whatever, tell me if you need anything." Astrid complied.

Meanwhile, Dylan sat in between Dominic and Larry. "You know dude you're a jerk." Dominic stated, and even Larry nodded in agreement. Dominic… Realizing what he said was kind of mean ten added "sorry."

"Whatever." Dylan mumbled.

"Time for our next two contestants who are sharing a limo, The Music Princess, 16 year old Brianna Palmer, And the Rock-and-Roll Guy 16 year old Corey Palmer." This time, only one limo showed up, as planned, and the two teens stepped out of the back, the boy, who was taller than the girl, Had blue hair, and the style resembled the haircut Tyler wore back in season one. He had blue eyes, and wore a colorful outfit. While his shirt was black his shorts were orange, and is shoes were blue. He looked down at the girl he was talking to, who was taller than he. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair. Her as were blue, as was her dress. Her dress was hung off one shoulder, and came down to where her black leggings started. At the end of her leggings she wore sky blue heals.

They were Brianna and Corey… And they were standing a little closer than friends should. Noticing this is what likely caused Dylan to say "Ugh great a power couple."

In immediate response both member of the "power couple" looked at different spots of the ground. Brianna then looked at Dylan. "No we are just **Friends.**" Brianna spoke for the two of them

The way Brianna seemed to slightly upset Corey, and so he quickly corrected. "**Best** friends."

Brianna looked straight into Corey's eyes, again like best friends would feel far to awkward to do and whispered "Very good friends"

As Corey smiled, Dylan made a gagging sound and then repeated "Great a power couple in denial."

"You're a Jerk" Dominic restated.

"And a cheater" Addie chimed in.

Astrid, and Link Started to chant, before Corey, Brianna, Addie and even Larry Joined in "Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk."

Dominic who did not join in on the chant realized this was group bullying and again added "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Dylan: **

"Well… This pretty much sucks for me."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Alright… STOP" Chris Demanded. Silence. "Now, Corey Brianna go make confessionals."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Corey:**

Corey looked around. Then whispered. "Ok I'll admit I got a thing for Brianna."

**Brianna: **

Brianna looked confused. "What did Corey say…? I couldn't hear it sounded like he was whispering."

* * *

><p>When Corey and Brianna came back (still standing way too close to each other.) they sat next to each other. That is when Corey noted… "Wait… Brianna" He started, pointing towards Astrid. "I think that's Astrid… Astrid Contraire, from the radio show." Astrid smiled, and Brianna's face lit up…<p>

"I think your right!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yeah that's me." Astrid confirmed.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice" Addie apologized. "I'm a huge fan… you're a great Dj."

"That's true." Link added from behind camera.

"Agreed." Said Dylan making google eyes at Addie. Addie rolled her eyes.

"We're such fans." Corey and Brianna said in unison.

"Guys, I'm just a human, like you guys… And my shows popular… But not this popular, you guys must be music lovers with great taste.

"Yeah… I actually play" Dylan, Addie, Corey, Brianna, and Link said in unison. "Wow weird." They said again.

"ENOUGH" Chris Demanded… "Here comes our next contestant. The Heartless Artist, 17 year old Sasori Danna. As usual, a single limo pulled up to the dock. Sasori stepped out of the limo. He was tall and lean and had bright red hair. It was slightly messed up. His expressionless red eyes looked over his fellow contestants. Instantly each girl he laid eyes on felt soothed. "Hot." Every Female contestant said in unison.

"Erm." Sasori said in discomfort. And then he mumbled so nobody put the cameras heard. "I hate fan girls."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Corey: **

"Ridiculous, what does Brianna see in him?"

** Larry:**

"Um… eww… I'm much better looking than him."

**Dylan:**

"Whoa, WHOA, WHOA! First that Intern talks to Addie, and now I have to worry about this ginger" Dylan sighs. "Ridiculous."

**Dominic: **

"I hate to say it… but we're in trouble… that guy may be serious competition.

**Link: **

"What do the girls see in him? I just hope Astrid doesn't get to close to him. Addie better steer clear too.

**Sasori:**

"-Erm." Sasori looked around the confessional. Then he mumbled "I believe I made a bad first impression among the guys, huh… "I'll have to fix that later."

* * *

><p>The guys came back from the confessional and sat down. "Hey" Chris noted. "I like Sasori… I didn't even have to tell him to make a confessional."<p>

"Hnn" Sasori responded with the nod off a head. He sat by Addie and Astrid. This caused both of them to sigh happily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Link:**

"Oh Crap… I think he's gotten to them.

**Addie: **

** "He's** got Ear studs…. And his midnight blue shirt… And black jeans… He's got such style… I wonder…

* * *

><p>"Ok," Chris begins. "Time to meet our next contestant. Our Second Hipster, 16 year old Anastaysia Makarov. As he announces this a black limo drives up to the dock. And a girl jumps out. She has a unique hair due. On the left side it is land long red, with black tips at the end. And the right side it is black and cut short. She has pale skin, which is why her blue eyes stand out, that and the fact that there are large hipster glasses covering her eyes. She is wearing a black track jacket over a red corset. She is also wearing black skinny, and knew high black boots. "Welcome to the show Anastaysia."<p>

"Thanks for having me Chris." Anastaysia said politely, and in thick Russian accent.

"Oh, so you're from Russia" Link asked of camera.

"Yeah, but I live in America now." Anastaysia clarifies.

"Anastaysia go make your first confessional." Chris demanded pointing to the regular spot. Without a word Anastaysia went to the confessional booth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Anastaysia:**

Anastaysia looked very excited, as she shouted a few things in Russian. Then she realized what she was doing and explained. "Sorry what I meant to say was, I'm Very excited to be on a reality show, I'm kind of obsessed with them. When I get excited I sometimes speak in my native tongue." Anastaysia was about to leave when she said "My apologies."

* * *

><p>When Anastaysia, came back, she sat next to Dominic.<p>

"Alright." Chris said. "Time to meet are next contestant the Peace Maker, 16 year old Pace Jones." For some odd reason Link started laughing. Either way, a black limo drove up to the dock. A teenage boy stepped out of the car. The boy was fair-skinned and had dyed white hair. He wore a light grey shirt, and slightly darker grey pants. His black sneakers made little noise as he walked on the dock.

"Hi Chris." Pace said, as he sat down in the closest seat available.

"Ok." Link said from of camera. "So your stereotype is the peacemaker… right?" Link asked. Pace nodded, "And your name is Pace." Again Pace nods. "So… Can I call you the Pace Maker?" Link finished. Everybody looked confused, except for Astrid and Addie… Who laughed more out of pity then anything else?

"Would calling me the Pace Maker make you happy?" Pace questioned Link.

"Kind of yeah." Link answered.

Pace sighed." Then fine you may call me the Pace Maker

"Ok" Chris said… "go make a confessional Pace."

"Ok" Pace said, as he headed to the confessional.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Pace:**

Pace looked slightly confused. "The Pace Maker… What?... But if it makes him happy that's kind of what I'm here to do. Keep the peace.

**Link: **

"Well, I thought it was funny."

**Astrid:**

"Yeah, I forced a giggle or two, I just didn't want him to be too badly embarrassed."

**Addie:**

"Wow, good thing Astrid giggled with me. I wouldn't want a nice person like Link embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Time for our second to last competitor, the tough outcast… 16 year old Ruby Norman." Chris announced. A new black limo replaced the old one. Another contestant with white hair emerged, however her hair wasn't dyed. She had pure white skin, and wore a white hoodie. As she took off the hood, you could see her white hair was longer in the front, and it covered her right eye.<p>

"Hi." The girl, Ruby, spoke. This caused Larry to crack up…and Dylan giggled a little.

"Holy Crap… She's Albino." Dylan noted, causing Larry to explode in a second round of laughter, like his dad would want.

When Ruby walked up to Larry he stopped laughing. He stood up, looked at her, trying to intimidate her despite her size. Link took a few steps towards Ruby to help, but Chris gave him a death glare. After a few tense second it looked like Larry was about to back down, but he didn't, instead he said "What's wrong, Snow **WHITE.**"

This comment, caused both Pace, and Sasori to jump up, and stand in front of Ruby. While Ruby was slightly tough she told the boys "its fine… I can handle myself."

Hesitantly, the boys headed back to their seats. , before they did Pace informed Ruby. "Name's Pace… Let me know if you ever need anything."

And Sasori, nodded his head and added "Hnn." And then only because he thought it was necessary, he mumbled, "Sasori." Larry was grinning, because he knew his Dad would be proud. However, His celebration was short lived as Ruby through a punch.

Larry avoided the punch, and was thinking about swinging back when Chris said, "Enough… I love the drama, but there is no fighting in your contract. Apparently, when we're not doing challenges, I'm supposed to keep you save." Chris made a gagging sound. "Anyway, Ruby go make a confessional… you have a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Ruby:**

** "**That jerk! Snow White… I'll show him." Ruby looks a little upset. "Why did you send me here Mom? I told you nobody would understand me! Some like, Sasori, or Pace, might try… But nobody will understand

**Larry:**

Larry had a look of doubt on his face, but quickly replaced it with a grin. "Good thing they stopped me there Dad huh? She was about to feel the pain."

**Pace:**

Pace looked determined. "Larry is a jerk… and I'm not going to let him touch Ruby if it's the last thing I do!"

**Sasori:**

"Erm."

* * *

><p>Ruby now a little cooled of, take a seat next to Pace.<p>

"Finally," Chris sighed. "We meet out last contestant, "The Blabber Mouth, and the youngest contestant this year…15 year old Natalie Davies." When no limo came Chris became confused. "Any second now…" Chris convinced the rest of the cast. However after a few minutes went by Chris became nervous. "Oh no… what if there was a car accident… And then the lawyers would get involve…. Link go check the road for a car accident. As Link was about to leave, a noise was heard from a tree.

"No don't do that" A voice said. Suddenly a girl jumped out of a tree, and landed in the middle of where all the contestants were sitting. Everybody, Including Link and Chris Jumped. The girl got up, and was revealed to be Natalie. The girl was short, and had shoulder-length, mouse brown hair, that was tucked behind her ears. She wore a long sleeved V-neck t-shirt (that was navy blue), a brown kaki skirt, and brown ballet flats. She had rimless glasses, and a slight overbite.

After his heart rate went back to normal, Chris asked. "What the heck was that!?"

"Oh… I was there the whole time watching you guys… People are so interesting, that I just figured I would come early, and a get a good view of everybody."

"So you were stalking us." Dominic asked.

"Pretty much." Natalie agreed without much explanation, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um… ok" Chris thought aloud, "Why don't you go make confessional Izzy- I mean Natalie." Chris suggested nervously

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Natalie:**

Natalie, was smiling and holding up a camera. "I got it all on film." She said happily followed by a squeal.

**Dominic:**

"That girl is crazy."

* * *

><p>"Now that all our contestants are here… Let's get on the boat." Chris suggested. Once everybody was on the boat, it off. Chris knew it was time to sign off the first episode, but he had an announcement to make first. "Ok Campers, you have one hour before your first challenge begins. Get yourself acquainted with the ship. You can probably find the confessional on your own… I'll announce the teams later…"<p>

Now Chris once again sported his signature grin, as he signed the show off, "Wow what a crazy crew," He started, "Will Larry and Ruby ever make amends? Will Corey and Brianna ever admit their obvious love for each other?" Chris started. Link was seen in the background walking up to Chris. "And most importantly, will my Intern every Learn to STAY OUT OF MY SHOT?!" Link backed away. "Find out Next time, right her on Total… Drama… WORLD CRUISE!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it is a little boring, but it is an introductory chapter. I would appreciate it if you answered the questions below.<strong>

**If you have an OC in this story**

**1. Do you see any pairings/Relationships? What Pairings do you want to see? (link is available for pairing)**

**2. "Ship"(ha-ha get it ship?) anything yet? **

**3. Besides your Oc who is you favorite Character.**

**4. What did you think of the chapter?**

**5. What did you think of Link?**

**6. Who is your least favorite character?**

**7. Are you happy with the way your OC was portrayed?**

**8. Anything else you want to say?**

**If you don't have an Oc in this story**

**1. Do you see any pairings/relationships? What pairings do you want to see? (link is available for pairing)**

**2. "Ship" (get it ship?)Anything yet?**

**3. Who is your favorite character?**

**4. Least Favorite character?**

**5. What did you think of Link?**

**6. What did you think of this chapter?**

**7. Anything else you want to say?**

**-Thanks… I'll post again soon…**

**GPH**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter sucks, but great chapters are going to follow it up. Also this will not be the average challenge chapters. Today's challenge was just an experiment… that happened to fail. So, just bear with me. And if you can't RAWR (get it… I spelled Bear with me on purpose so I can make that terrible pun. Ha-Ha**

**Thanks Everybody for Reviewing the Last Chapter. Don't worry. Link will have significantly less, and less screen time throughout the story. Also if your Character gets eliminated this chapter, Don't Worry, I will start Playa De losers' chapters, once we hit the final 7… However the character who gets eliminated this chapter is… Special**

** Also Warning in the beginning of this chapter seems to give Natalie, Link and Astrid a lot of screen time. Link will have NO screen time for the rest of this chapter after his part in the opening scene. The opening scene takes the longest only because it is the most important. Enter, Ka-Bam somewhere in your review. Not doing this will not result in elimination. I just want to know who actually reads these things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island. **

* * *

><p><strong> This Story Starts 10 minutes after Chris made the 1 hour break Announcement<strong>

Astrid and Addie, were walking down one of the hall of the cruise ship…

"So that Jerk just cheated on you?!" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." Addie confirmed. "It was hard to take after everything we've been through."

"I just don't get how a sweet girl like you ended up with a Jerk like that." Astrid explained.

"Well, he has a sweet side." Addie insisted.

The two continued walking down the hall, when they heard panicking from one of the rooms. "Oh my god were all going TO DIE!" Link shouted from the room.

"You want to go check that out?" Addie asked.

"Nah, they seem to have it under control." Astrid said sarcastically. Addie laughed as the two walked into the room. It was filled with all the Interns from the show screaming bloody murder.

"OH MY GOD" One shouted.

"Where's the Remote?" Asked another flipping over the couch.

"We need to change the channel." A third chimed in.

"You guys know that you can just press the button on the TV to change the channel." Addie informed them politely. When nobody responded, Astrid rolled her eyes and walked up to the TV, she kept clicking the channel button until she found Comedy Central.

"Our savior," one of the interns cheered with a bow. When Link turned around to see who had helped, and saw Astrid and Addie, he looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Link:**

"I really didn't want either of those two seeing me like that."

* * *

><p>Link motioned for Astrid and Addie to follow him. He led them through one of the doors in the intern room. "This is my room." Link explained. It was painted Green and had Legend of Zelda stickers on the wall. His Bed, had a Teddy Bear and a note from his Mom on it. Link cleared of the bed and motioned for the girls to sit on it. While the girls sat on the bed, Link sat in a nearby chair.<p>

"Was that Teddy Bear yours?" Astrid questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up." Link said in embarrassment. "Anyway Astrid you better watch it!"

"Watch what?" She asked confused.

"Your confessionals." Link warned. "Chris watches them… I was barely able to delete your opening one, before Chris found out your were going to do your radio show anyway."

"Wait…" Addie realized "you watched our confessionals?"

Link was caught off guard, but willed himself not to blush. "It's not like that." He insisted. "I watch everybody's." Link paused to make sure they were convinced before he continued. "Anyway, the real reason I brought you in here, is to tell you about the upcoming challenge."

"Wait you want us to cheat!" Astrid exclaimed shocked.

"Don't be silly." Link said. "That could get me fired… Although… what I'm about to tell you could also get me fired." Link realized.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Astrid:**

** "**Why does he keep helping me, at his own risk?"

**Addie: **

** "**I'm worried about him. He keep's taking risks to help Astrid and I"

* * *

><p>"Wait," Addie asked before Link could continue. "Why are you helping us?"<p>

"Well, every night, after Chris yells at me, I come into my room and listen to Astrid's Radio show while I cry" Link for some reason told the truth… Then he tried to recover and said in his best Macho Man voice "I mean I, uh listen to Astrid's radio station while I work out."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Astrid**

Astrid giggles a little before she says. "Man that kid has to grow a pair… But honestly that's kind of nice of him.

* * *

><p>While the girls were laughing, picking up on Link's mistake he changed the topic back to the challenge. "The person who does best in the next challenge, will get to pick their room, and roommate first." Link explained. "If one of you wins, you have to pick each other, and room 98."<p>

"Why room 98." Astrid asks.

Before Link could answer Addie grew unconfutable and said, "Thanks Link, but guys this feels wrong to me I have to go." And with that she left the room. Link, looked a little concerned about her, but decided to continue his conversation with Astrid. As she walked through the intern room, she walked past Natalie. Although Addie did not notice her because she was dressed like an intern.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Natalie:**

Natalie was still dressed as an intern. "Interesting… I wonder what she was doing in there."

* * *

><p>Natalie filled with curiosity, walked towards the room Addie came out of. She put her ear to the door and heard Link say. "Room 98 is the only room in the whole ship, without cameras. Chris figured if somebody managed to randomly pick that room, they earned the privacy. I figured this was the only way for you to do your radio show."<p>

Natalie, was surprised at first, but then thought aloud. "Wow… It would be a shame of the information got out." Natalie smiled. She was greedy for Information and stayed longer then she knew she should.

That's when Link said. "And Astrid… It would be best if you got out of here now." Natalie heard Astrid get up, and put her hand on the door. All she had to do was open it and Natalie would be busted. Natalie quietly sprinted away, expecting to be caught, but to her surprise Astrid didn't leave.

Natalie barely heard Astrid turn around and say, "Thanks Link I owe you one." Before she was out of the earshot, and out of the intern room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Natalie:**

Natalie was smiling wildly. "Thanks Link… But I think I'll be taking that room."

* * *

><p>Natalie, walked down the hall, and decided to check how the other contestants were doing. When she heard Dylan singing in the music room, she put her ear next to the door.<p>

Inside the music room, Dylan was singing a song, and Brianna and Corey were checking out some of the other instruments. "Oh Addie, Sweet Addie… What if I told you I loved you?… Would you believe me?" Dylan sang.

"Wow he's really desperate." Brianna whispered to Corey.

"I almost feel bad for the guy." Corey whispered back.

Dylan oblivious to the fact that the "power couple in denial", was talking about him, tried out the line again in multiple different pitches. "Would you believe me- Me- MEeeee-"

"Not me Brianna." Brianna insisted, "He got what was coming to him by cheating on Addie."

"Yeah," Corey agreed. "But I know what he's going through… that has to be twice as bad then being friend zoned by the girl you love." Corey's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Brianna asked slightly raising her voice in shock.

"Um… Nothing?" Corey tried.

"Fine… I'll ignore it… For now!" Brianna threatened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Brianna: **

"Did he just say what I think he said… Or was I just day-dreaming again?"

**Corey:**

"Did I really just let that slip?"

* * *

><p>Back outside the music room, Natalie grew bored. She didn't find romance all that dramatic. Determined to find something more interesting she searched for more of her fellow cast-mates. After a little while, Natalie came across the pool grounds. Sitting at a table next to the pool were, Larry, Ruby, and Pace. Natalie stood a decent distance away, and listened to what the trio was saying.<p>

"So what I'm getting here is that, it's not going to be possible for you guys to be best friends." Pace Determined.

"Not even close." Ruby Agreed.

"You said it." Larry chimed in.

"But can we at least not tear each other's head off?" Pace asked hopefully

"I don't know." Ruby answered honestly.

"No promises." Larry added.

"Can we at least try?" Pace offered.

"Nope." Ruby refused.

"Doubt it." Larry agreed.

Pace looked a little upset. "Please." He pleaded.

"Sure." Larry said.

Ruby looked surprised, and Pace questioned. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Ruby smiled. Larry hesitated for just a second, but then thought of what his father would think and finished. "If Snow White over here gets a paintbrush, and paints herself skin color, so I don't have to look at her hideous skin."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Larry:**

"That's how a champ does it."

**Ruby: **

"That little *Censored*"

**Pace:**

"Keeping everybody on this show peaceful and happy, is going to be a little harder than  
>I thought"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it" Ruby screeched, jumping over the table, towards Larry. However, Pace stopped her from making contact at the last moment.<p>

"Ok let's try this again." Pace said simply.

Natalie, while more interested by the fight, then Dylan's stupid song grew bored. "Well, I better move on." She stated simply. Natalie walked for a short while, before she heard movement in the kitchen. She looked inside to see chef… but he was not alone, he was accompanied by Sasori Danna.

Chef, wearing his usually outfit, was stirring up something in a bowl. Natalie could smell is from where she was standing. She was wondering how Sasori could stand it, and if he was being held hostage when she noticed something.

Next to Sasori were several empty bowls. Sasori was actually eating this stuff. Then, as if just to confirm Natalie's suspicions chef called over his shoulder to Sasori. "Don't worry kid, another batch is coming up."

This seemed to make Sasori happy, as he seemed to cheer his usual "Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

**Sasori: **

"Hnn… sure it isn't the best food in the world… but it is food, and food is good.

**Chef:**

** "**It's nice that one of these brats, finally knows good food, that kids not so bad… And if I may say so he's got real dreamy eyes."

**Natalie:**

"Aghh. I can't believe such a good looking person would each such terrible food… What a freak… It's a darn shame." Natalie starts to imagine Sasori eating the food again and turns green. "I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p>Natalie, growing sick of the sight, moved on, to find Dominic and Anastaysia. She soon found them together in a private room. "Oh great there probably on a date… Well I guess a picture can't hurt." Natalie put her camera inside the door and snapped a shot. It worked great, and she wouldn't have been caught had she been right about them dating.<p>

When she pulled the camera back to the camera, and looked at the picture, she didn't she what she expected to. She was so upset, that she didn't even catch herself from shouting. "CHECKERS! THEY'RE JUST PLAYING CHECKERS… WHO PLAYS CHECKERS ON A CRUISE SHIP!?" When she noticed what she had done she quickly covered her mouth. This was useless however as the door opened and Anastaysia and Dominic looked at her.

All heck broke loose at that moment. Anastaysia was yelling something about privacy, and how much fun checkers was, but nobody could understand her, because she was speaking in Russian. And Dominic Screeched, "What the heck were you doing! I thought you were weird but this this is ridiculous." Then he started cursing, however he felt bad after each curse and quickly added sorry, each time. All while Natalie just stood there.

"Challenge time." Chris announced over the loud speaker. "Everybody report to the Main room, for the challenge." Then Chris thought for a second and added. "Oh and interns may I remind you your contract states the you may not be with-in 100 feet of a contestant who Natalie used this to her advantage smiled and said, "Um- saved by the bell. "Then she took off down the hall, in the direction of the main room.

* * *

><p><strong> Confessional<strong>

**Dominic: **

** "**She is still weird, and I don't trust her… but I still feel bad about what I said."

**Anastaysia:**

Anastaysia, still was shouting something in Russian, but soon calmed down, and spoke English… Well as close to English as you can get with a Russian accent, "Bottom Line she needs to go home."

**Natalie: **

"Wow, Lucky timing there."

* * *

><p>All the contestants were lined up in the Main room. It was a large spacious room, and it resembled what may at once been a ball room. Chris stood in the center of the competitors, who stood in a circle. The host was dressed up as a pirate captain, hat and all, with an eye patch covering his left eye. "Welcome." Chris greeted. "To your first challenge. But before that, it is time to split you up into two teams. First, we have Addie, Astrid, Anastaysia, Corey, Dylan, and Sasori. You Are the Electric Eels."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Addie-Electric Eels **

** "**This is pretty cool I guess. I'm happy Astrid is on my team, but I can't believe Dylan is on my team. Ugh.

**Astrid-Electric Eels**

"Electric Eels… I could get used to that.

**Anastaysia-Electric Eels**

Anastaysia was speaking in Russian.

**Corey-Electric Eels**

"It is going to suck being away from Brianna."

**Dylan-Electric Eels**

"Yes same team as sweet old Addie… I don't mean that she old I mean that I've known her for a while… My bad.

**Sasori-Electric Eels**

"Hnn"

* * *

><p>"Which means Brianna, Ruby, Natalie, Pace, Dominic, and Larry. You will be known as the Fighting Fish." Chris announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Brianna-Fighting Fish**

"Aww I was really hoping to get on the same team as Corey."

**Ruby-Fighting Fish**

"I swear… If Larry gets in my way, he is a dead man."

**Natalie-Fighting Fish**

"I'm going to win the challenge for my team and get that room.

**Pace-Fighting Fish**

"Larry, and Ruby both on my team… How are we ever going to keep the peace?

**Dominic-Fighting Fish**

"Not a bad team at all."

**Larry-Fighting Fish**

"Snow White is going home!"

* * *

><p>Chris then started to announce the first challenge. "Your first challenge is pretty simple. You are going to search around the ship for hidden treasure."<p>

"Um… Chris no offense but I'm pretty sure there is no hidden treasure on a cruise liner." Sasori pointed out.

"Usually Sasori, you would be right, but today you are wrong." Chris explained. "You see my Interns hid 12 treasure chests around the ship. Each one, is unlocked, and contains a key. Then you will bring that key back, and unlock one of these chests." Chris pointed to twelve chests behind him. "Inside those chests will be a piece of paper with a number written on it. Whatever team has the higher total; sum of numbers will win the challenge and immunity. The losing team sends somebody home tonight." Chris paused for dramatic effect. "And as an added bonus the camper who opens the chest with the highest number will get to pick their room, and roommate first." Chris was about to start the challenge. When he realized something. "Oh and one last thing, one of the chests… has a Chris head in it. The whole cast gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

** Larry-Fighting Fish**

"Oh it is on!

**Dylan-Electric Eels**

** "**I need that Chris head!"

* * *

><p>"You have thirty minutes." Chris informed the crew. "Starting now!" Everybody on the Electric Eels ran in opposite directions, while Pace insisted to his teammates that they stick together<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_**** Note that this challenge may be written poorly, because everybody will be separated, Other challenges will be much better, just bear with me this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Addie and Astrid<strong>

The two were running alongside each other, when they came to an intersection. "You run left, I'll run right." Astrid suggested. Addie nodded and they split up.

_With Astrid:_

Astrid continued running, until she saw a chest, right in the middle of the hallway. "Wow that wasn't very well hidden." Astrid bragged. Just as she said it, Tubas started randomly getting shot at her, from the wall. "WHAT!?" Astrid yelled In shock.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Astrid-Electric Eels**

"Oh my god… It had to be Tubas… what are the chances."

**Chris:**

Chris chuckled a little. "I was hoping she would pick that one!"

* * *

><p>Astrid got hit by one of the tubas. She hit the ground hard, and screamed of fear. However she needed room 98. She got back up, and tried again.<p>

_With Addie_

Addie ran into the pool room. And, much like Astrid did, she found a chest. However, Addie's just wasn't easy to get to. The Chest, was tied to an extremely high diving board, overlooking the ocean. Addie stood there, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional.<span>**

**Addie-Electric Eels**

Addie is still wide eyed, "Help… Me"

**Chris:**

** "**Ha-ha this is working perfectly."

* * *

><p>Addie still just stood there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Anastaysia<strong>

Anastaysia, was walking down the hall, and came across an unguarded chest. "Wow Chris… you hid this well." Anastaysia muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, as Anastaysia went to pick up the chest, a snake slithered towards her. "AHHHHHHHHH" Anastaysia responded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Anastaysia-Electric Eels**

Anastaysia was shouting something about hating Chris in Russian.

**Chris:**

** "**Chris looks ecstatic, yet confused. "That wasn't my trap." Chris laughs. "What is coming up is my trap."

* * *

><p>Anastaysia, who was cursing at the snake in Russian, while running away from it, was too busy to notice, a dodge ball Chris launched out of the wall. It hit Anastaysia, right in the face, and it was all she could do to stay on her feet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Dylan<strong>

Dylan, was walking through the pool room, when he saw Addie paralyzed in fear. He walked up behind her and whispered. "What's wrong?" Addie Jumped ten feet.

"Dylan, I told you to stay away from me." Addie reminded.

"Well, I've always been bad at following rules." Dylan insisted.

"Yeah, like the rule that you're only supposed to date one girl at a time." Addie shot back.

Dylan chuckled. "I'll admit I've had some problems with that one."

"Just leave me alone." Addie pleaded.

"That's not what you want though." Dylan informed her, while pointing at a chest.

"I can get it myself" Addie practically yelled at him.

"Addie… don't forget we dated." Dylan started

"I wish I could forget." Addie interrupted.

"What I mean" Dylan continued ignoring Addie, and started climbing the later, "Is that we dated… so I know you… and I know your deadly fear of heights…" Dylan was now at the top of the ladder. "And so, I'll get this one for you." Dylan was on his way back down with the chest. When he was on the ground again, he gave the chest to Addie "but now, I have to go get a chest for myself." Dylan started. Addie, said nothing, so Dylan pushed his luck. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Addie pushed him to the ground. As Dylan got up, and walked away, Addie said very softly, much to her surprise. "thanks Dylan."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

**Dylan-Electric Eels**

** "**Did you hear that, I'm back on Addie's good side!? Were practically dating again already."

**Addie-electric Eels**

"I'm confused… Did Dylan just….. Help me?

* * *

><p><strong>With Corey and Sasori<strong>

Corey, was following Sasori down the hall. "Thanks for letting me walk with you." Corey said for what must have been the tenth time without an answer. When Sasori still did not answer, Corey continued. "See, I spent the day with Brianna, and didn't meet anybody else, so right now you're the only other member of our team that I know."

"Welcome" Sasori Mumbled.

"Oh so you can talk." Corey noted.

"Don't like to." Sasori simply stated. **(A/N: Say that ten times fast… Sasori Simply Stated.**)

"Oh, Ok then… I won't make you." Corey said.

"Thanks." Sasori mumbled.

The two continued walking until they came to a dead end. At the end of the road, Corey saw a chest. However, it was guarded by Izzy and Ezekiel. "Work together?" Corey asked shaking.

"Hnn." Sasori agreed.

"Does that mean yes?" Corey asked.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Fighting Fish<strong>

The team stood at an intersection. "Listen Pace… I'm telling you we need to separate the team and go down separate paths." Ruby insisted.

"Yeah." Larry agreed. "For once Snow white is right." Ruby turned around, as was about to punch Larry, but Dominic stopped her.

"I'm just saying I think the booby traps protecting the chests would be easier to face as a team." Pace explained.

"I think he has a point there." Dominic Agrees.

"I'd rather face booby traps as a team to." Brianna chimes in.

"This is Stupid!" Larry exclaims.

"Let's all just try to calm down, and sort this out reasonably." Pace suggests.

"We don't have time for that." Larry complains.

"Nobody wants to hear you whine." Ruby shouts.

"Guys stop. You're going to waste all our time arguing." Pace Pleads.

"Pace it's useless, let's go on without them.

"No, we can't just leave them." Pace decides.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

**Pace:**

"If this Drama continues we're all doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later.<strong>

** With Addie, Dylan, and Astrid. **

The three Electric Eels were the only Contestants in the main room.

"And then, the squirrel got these rabid teeth and attack me…" Dylan brought his story to a close. "It's fine though, because I got the key."

"Wow" Astrid commented. "You went through a lot to get that key. I just had to dodge a bunch of Tubas." Astrid shuddered. Then she asked, "How'd you get your key Addie"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Addie offered. "I'll tell you later Astrid."

Then Chris announced of a loud speaker. "You have five minutes to get here with your keys."

**With Corey and Sasori**

* * *

><p>Ezekiel, was gnawing on Sasori's foot, while Izzy sat on Corey. "Say Uncle." Izzy demanded, and Corey was about to say it, when Izzy changed her mind. "No, no Say E-scope, E-scope is a much better name.<p>

"E-scope, E-Scope" Corey surrender. "Just let me go, I don't even want the chess anymore."

Izzy wasn't listening to the last part. Hearing Corey say E-scope just got her more pumped up. "Ha-ha ha-ah." Izzy cackled. It looked like Izzy was about to bite Corey's face off, and she probably would have, If Sasori hadn't freed himself from Ezekiel and pushed Izzy off. This allowed Corey to get a safe distance away from the crazy ex-total drama contestants. Sadly, Sasori couldn't get away. Izzy and Zeke, jumped on Sasori.

Corey was torn between escaping with his life, or risking it to save Sasori. He had just about decided to save his teammate, when Sasori yelled (For the first time since being on the show might I add.) "What are you doing… Don't just stand there run… No sense for both of us to get mauled."

Corey didn't need any more convincing, in a few seconds, Corey was out of sight from Sasori. "Thank you… again!" He called back.

Corey only faintly heard Sasori scream "Erm." As he continued down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Corey:**

"I'm sorry I was ever jealous or mad at that guy for Brianna calling him hot… He just SAVED MY LIFE… I hope he's going to be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>With Anastaysia<strong>

The snake was now wrapped around Anastaysia's arm. "Stay calm, calm, calm." Anastaysia repeated with her eyes closed. "They can smell fear," Anastaysia remembered aloud. However, soon Anastaysia couldn't take it anymore. She panicked and tried to throw the snake off of her. She did this, successfully, however seconds before she did the snake had bit her and she passed out.

The last words she heard before she did was Chris on the loud speaker. "Clean-up in hall 1 and 5, and by that I mean we have two competitors down. Interns you may go save them now… BUT NOT YOU LINK, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR THE CONTESTANTS RIGHT NOW!"

Several interns came to help Anastaysia, a few picked her up while others distracted the snake. One particularly brave intern pushed the snake in the water, but in doing this fell in herself. Chris said over the loud speaker. "Don't save her… I meant to fire her for a while... this saves me the trouble." And with that the remaining interns pulled Anastaysia, and in the other hall Sasori to safety.

* * *

><p><strong> With the Fighting Fish<strong>

"Well we might as well just head back to the main room and give this challenge up." Brianna sighed, after hearing the announcement.

"Yeah." Pace said, "trying to work out our issues with each other took longer than I thought… sorry."

"It's a shame… but we'll get em next time." Dominic said confidently, trying hard to keep everybody's hopes up.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Let's look on the bright side at least Larry won't be hear next week." Ruby grinned.

"Hey!" Larry exclaimed. And then. "Well I'm not giving up… you guys go on ahead, I'm going to go look for a chest."

"You only have 5 minutes… that's not enough time." Brianna insisted.

"Yeah, you'll never find anything." Dominic agreed.

"If he wants to go… Let him go." Pace suggested.

"Thanks Pace." Larry said already running down a hall.

"Good luck." Pace yelled back.

And then Dominic realized. "Wait did anybody realized we haven't seen, seen Natalie since the challenge begun." Everybody's eye got wide.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional <span>**

Dominic:

"Ok now I really don' trust her.

Pace:

"I can't believe that after we decided as a TEAM, that Natalie would just go off and do her own thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Natalie 5 minutes later. <strong>

Natalie was walking into the main room. She held two keys, from two separate chests. How? Well, the first one she earned, by sneaking past Heather with a blow torch. (Not easy by the way.) The other she earned by simply walking up to a chest and opening it, while Anastaysia was being chased by a snake, and pelted by dodge balls. Usually she would have helped, but Anastaysia was on the other team, and Natalie Davies was not a traitor. Natalie was at the entrance of the main room, when Larry walked up to her with carrying a chest, not a key. Natalie was confused. "Um Larry, you know that the chests are unlocked, you could just open it and take out the contents."

"What!?" Larry asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Chris explained it when he explained the challenge." Natalie was smiling now.

"Darn!" Larry exclaimed. Then his eyes widened when he looked inside the chest.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing." Larry lied, just surprised the box opened. Larry pulled out two objects. The first he held out in front of Natalie and said "Oh yeah there is the key." The second object he slipped in his pocket while she was distracted.

"Actually." Natalie said can I have that. She batted her eyes in what she thought a futile attempt to get the key.

Larry, desperate to get her away from him said. "Wow… you look good here take it." He handed her the key.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confessional<span>**

**Natalie**

Natalie looked unconvinced. "That was to easy… He's hiding something."

**Larry:**

Larry was smiling and holding a Chris head. "How bout that Dad?"

(Line break.)

Natalie was a step away from entering the main room when Chris announced. "If you are not in the main room with your keys the challenge is OVER, and anything key you have is null and void."

"Wow… just made it." Natalie announced, looking relived.

"Actual no… No you didn't!" Chris contradicts. "You are not in the main room. Which means the Electric Eels you win the first challenge…"

Natalie is visually upset, and decides to let Chris know it. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS." She roars. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

Chris ignores her, as he talks to the whole cast now that they are all there. (This includes Sasori, Who is bruised, but ok… Much to Corey's happiness when he found out. And Anastaysia, who is a little woozy from the snake bite but fine.) "Now as for the three contestants who retrieved keys, unlock the chests to see who gets to pick their room and roommates first."

"Wait!" Dylan blurts before anybody opens their chests. "I'm giving my key to Addie. So she may have a better chance of picking her roommate first." Dylan made google eyes at Addie. Addie rolled her eyes, but took the key. "Pick me…" Dylan whispered with a wink, and moved closer. Addie pushed him away

She then gave the key to Astrid as she said, "I think Astrid should pick the room."

Chris was confused, with all the key switching but then said. "Ok then Astrid, I guess we don't have to open up any chests." Chris looked upset, like he was looking forward to the boxes being opened but continued anyway. "What room do—"

Before Chris could even finish his sentence Astrid and Addie shouted, "We'll take room 98 please!"

A large array of emotions passed through Chris's face. Shock, anger, disappointment, and then one rarely seen on him… Defeat. "How did you—"Chris started before just giving up. Then Chris remembered there was an elimination tonight and smiled. "Fighting fish, I will see you at the elimination ceremony.

** At the elimination Ceremony**

Chris stood by a makeshift bonfire, next to a plank the end of the boat. He wore his pirate outfit. "You guys know the rules, from watching previous seasons, but before you expect to get a sweet marshmallow when you're safe, let me show you how somebody finds out they are safe." Chris announces

Without warning Chris threw a dead fish at Dominic, it hit his face, and Dominic fell to the ground. "Dominic, you are safe." Dominic gave a thumbs up to Chris while he laid on the floor. Then Chris threw two more fish at once. "Brianna, Ruby your guys are also safe" Ruby had caught her fish, however like Dominic Brianna took hers to the face. Suddenly, Corey ran into the room.

"NOOOO Brianna, WHY ARE YOUR LEAVING ME!" Corey shouted.

"Um… Corey… I'm safe." Brianna informs him.

"Oh, ok good." Corey said, and left the room awkwardly.

"Any who." Chris continues. "This is your bottom three. Pace, you're here because you tried to hard to keep the team together, and keep the peace. Larry, you're here because you are a jerk. Natalie, you're here, for abandoning your team, and not coming back in time with your 3 keys that could have won the game. The next one safe is…" Chris pauses for dramatic effect.

"Pace." Chris tosses a Dead fish at Pace who gladly catches it. (Well as happily as you can catch a dead fish. "Which means Larry, Natalie one of you two is going home…. And the person who is leaving first on Total Drama World Cruise is…." Larry puts his hand in his pocket and holds on to his Chris head. "Natalie." Larry takes his hand out of his pocket.

Natalie looked upset, and said a few censored things, but then stopped as she got an idea. "Natalie walk the plank!" Chris says in his best Pirate voice. Natalie, with no final words, took a running start and jumped of the plank.

Chris was so surprised, he didn't even realize there was no splash "As for the rest of you." Chris started still in his pirate voice. "Go pick your rooms, and go to bed." The contestants were tired, and happily agreed.

Chris then began to sign out the show. "Wow, what a surprising elimination!" Chris yawned. He was tired, from staying up all night before reading camper Apps. "Whatever… Chris said I'm to tired for a proper sign-off… Join us next time on total drama WOLRD CRUISE…" Chris finished. He then began to walk toward his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Below Deck<strong>

Natalie on the lowest level of the deck. She couldn't believe that her plan worked, and that nobody realized she never hit the water. She had just been able to grab a window on the deck, and pull herself in. She was now a Stowaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this post is late… And that it isn't the best chapter in the world. So, here are your reviewer questions.<strong>

**1. ** **Do you see any pairings/Relationships? What Pairings do you want to see? (link is available for pairing)**

**2. "Ship" (ha-ha get it ship?) anything yet? **

**3. Besides your Oc who is you favorite Character.**

**4. What did you think of the chapter?**

**5. What did you think of Link?**

**6. Who is your least favorite character?**

**7. Are you happy with the way your OC was portrayed?**

**8. Favorite moment.**

**9. Are you going to bear with me or give up on me because of this chapter? (If you stay I promise I have fun chapters coming up.)**

**10. How do you feel about Natalie stowing away?**


End file.
